


Tony and Tori: Out of This World

by reader1718



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	Tony and Tori: Out of This World

Tony and Tori: Out of This World

Young Tony Wyzek was out spending time with his friends in the Jets gang. Unlike the rest of them, Tony wasn't a troubled kid. He lived with his parents, and unlike his friends' parents, his were actually pretty great. They loved him and he loved them. That's why it was such a shock when Tony came home one day and found out from a policeman that his parents had been killed in a car crash. That day Tony's life changed drastically. He was sent to a orphanage called Willow Hills, and most everything that he had owned was not allowed to go with him. His friends were not allowed to visit him very often either. In about every sense of the word, Tony's old life was over. When Tony got to the orphanage, he was immediately accosted by the orphanage's bully. Just then a female voice called out, "Leave him alone!". The voice belonged to a girl Tony's age with long black hair and blue eyes just like his. Her name was Tori Anderson. The two looked at each other and gasped. "Do I...?" Tony started to ask. "...know you?" Tori finished his sentence. It was incredible how much alike they looked. Later at lunch, they discovered even more ways that they were alike: they both like to arrange their food in the same way, they liked to make the same choices of food, and once they even sneezed at the same time, and told each other "bless you" at exactly the same instant. That night, Tori came to his room, and the two discovered they shared a powerful secret. Tori held up her hands toward him, palms out, and Tony instinctively did the same. The moment their palms touched, they emitted a pale blue light that lit their faces and much of the room. Tony and Tori began to giggle, and suddenly memories began to come back. "It's good to see you again, brother", Tori said. Tony instinctively knew she was right. She was his sister, and they were not just siblings, but twins, separated as babies. They suddenly realized many of the kids in the room were waking up and pulled away, the light vanishing instantly. The next day, they revealed what they'd learned the previous night to the orphanage director, who couldn't believe it. It wouldn't be long, however, before they discovered they had gifts they weren't even aware of yet. One day, after they had been at the orphanage for about a month, the twins had been assigned to kitchen duty. Everyone at the orphanage took turns helping in the kitchen. It helped the kids learn cooperation and the value of hard work, which would be a valuable life skill. They were making sandwiches. Tori was slicing bread, while Tony was spreading peanut butter on the slices. The twins were talking as they worked, having an enjoyable conversation, when suddenly one of the bread slices on the plate floated slowly upward in front of them! "Whoa! How'd you do that?!" Tony asked incredulously. "I don't know," Tori responded, transfixed by the floating slice of bread. Tony reached out to touch her shoulder, afraid she would fall over, and suddenly the whole plate of bread took flight, much to their astonishment! They couldn't control it for long, though, and it soon fell back to the tabletop, scattering its contents. The twins picked up the bread and soon put the incident out of their minds, but soon their abilities would come to the attention of someone who would change their lives in a big way. Sometime later, the millionaire Raymond Milland came to the orphanage at the director's request, because they were having money troubles and he was their patron. He was mobbed by kids who recognized him from the TV news, and he talked to them all, even Tony and Tori. As he was about to leave, though, Tori had a strange feeling come over her. She rushed to Mr. Milland and begged him not to get in his car. He assured her he'd be fine and continued to move toward the car, but Tori kept begging him. Moments later, a large truck came out of nowhere and crashed right into Mr. Milland's Bentley on the passenger side, where he would've been if not for the delay Tori caused. This caused him to look twice at her before leaving. Tori had an uneasy feeling about him, which she confided to her brother later via the telepathy they had discovered they had with each other after the kitchen incident. Meanwhile Mr. Milland secretly planned to somehow acquire the two twins in any way he could. The next day, Tony and Tori learned that Mr. Milland had decided to adopt them and become their legal guardian. They had no choice but to go with him when he came to get them that afternoon. Initially apprehensive about the big house, the twins were shown to their quarters, where they immediately started a pillow fight. It was about a month later that Tori began getting strange feelings about the house and Mr. Milland. She mentally confided to her brother that she felt he didn't care about them, merely their powers. She wanted to leave because she had a feeling they were supposed to be going somewhere, but Tony didn't agree and it ultimately began to cause a rift between them. Tony stalked off to the stables, where he saw Lightning, the horse he and Tori had been told no one could break. Tony approached the horse, sensing the chaos in his mind, and was gradually able to break through it. He spent the rest of the evening there, then returned to his room and went to sleep without speaking to his sister. The next day, the twins had another fight that ended with Tony going off to the stables again. Mr. Milland tried to make Tori feel better by attempting to persuade her to play a "game" in which she'd use her powers to move some objects. Tori didn't want to do it and refused. At that point Mr. Milland stated that he could be mean if he had to be, but Tori replied that she needed her brother to do what he wanted. Therefore, Mr. Milland went down to the stables to get Tony. Once there, he attempted to coax Tony into the car with the promise of driving it all the way back to the house. Tony hesitated, feeling suddenly uneasy, and without warning, Mr. Milland became rough with him, forcing him into the car. Instantly Tony realized his sister was right: Mr. Milland only wanted them for their powers and would dispose of them once they were no longer useful to him. One day, Tony's old friends from the New York street gang, the Jets, decided to go visit him at the orphanage where they had heard he'd ended up. However, when they got there, they learned that Tony had been adopted. After managing to convince the orphanage director their intentions were good and that they only wanted to see Tony, she told him where he lived now. It was a tough job to sneak past security, but fortunately most of the security team and Mr. Milland himself were all busy with a benefit for the orphanage where Tony used to live, so they were eventually able to make it past to search for their friend. They looked all over and eventually discovered Tony handcuffed in the stables. The boys were horrified and set about setting him free free immediately. Once Tony was free, he informed the Jets that Mr. Milland had also imprisoned his twin sister Tori somewhere. The Jets were surprised to hear that Tony had a twin sister, but they readily agreed to help rescue her. They managed to sneak into the house, and eventually found Tori handcuffed in a locked room. The two twins could not reach each other, however, they managed to make contact using their powers. Tony was able to use the light for the first time to zap the lock so they could get into the room and set about picking the cuffs that bound his sister. They knew they would need a way to get out of there, and Tony had the idea of using the horse that he had befriended before. Tori was skeptical because when she had last seen the horse he had been too wild to ride, but Tony explained that he had made friends with the horse and now he was perfectly safe. So they started for the stables to get the horse, however, along the way they noticed that the security team and Mr. Milland were out in full force looking for them, having learned that they escaped, so they knew they would need a diversion. Fortunately, the Jets soon came up with an idea that would distract security team and Mr. Milland. They managed to lure both of them away from the stables, giving the twins a chance to mount Lightning. The twins rode him out of the stables, past the security guards and Mr. Milland, and all the way over to the fence that encircled the property, which after some coaxing from the twins, Lightning jumped all the way over with them on his back. After riding for what seemed like days, but was probably only half of one, Tony and Tori managed to get far enough away that they could finally get some help and take a rest. However, just then some of the people looking for them came along and the twins realized they had to hide, so they levitated themselves over a nearby fence so as not to be visible from the road. They waited until the men passed by, which seemed like an eternity. Eventually, though, they heard silence and it seemed safe to get up. Just then, a man approached them. He had seen them use their powers and realized that they were some of his own people. Now that the men had left, he had felt it safe to approach them and introduce himself. He beckoned to them to come with him, saying that he would hide them, which he did for a couple of days. Then, the next night, he gave them a map to another safe house that was closer to their destination. Tony and Tori followed the map, hoping that they would soon find the safe house. Then, just as the first rays of dawn lit the sky, and they were about to give up hope, they found it. A woman who was one of their people, but his twin had died, was there waiting for them. She ushered them inside quickly and showed them to a secret room in her house, where they would hide. It turned out to be a lucky thing that she did because that afternoon two of Mr. Milland's men came looking for them. The woman told the man she saw the children headed off in the opposite direction. However, they weren't convinced and asked to search her house. They searched everywhere, but did not discover the secret room where the two children were hiding, so they gave up and left, figuring the kids were not there. The woman hid them for a day or two, and then in the middle of the night took them the rest of the way up the mountain, where they met the last person who would help them get home. They didn't know that the Jets had followed them, but Riff, who had guessed where they were heading because of the place's reputation, figured that was where they would go, and he was right. Upon arriving on the mountain, a man who was one of their people, recognized they must be from the group that came to Earth years ago and led them toward a circular gateway that was hewn in the rock. The twins stared at it for a long while, before Tori guessed that they were supposed to join hands. So they did, and the blue light produced from their joined hands activated four mysterious crystals that were placed at the four compass points of the circular doorway. The crystals immediately began to glow, producing four beams that intersected and formed a portal that led to the twins' world. The twins stepped through, the glowing portal and finally returned home. Sent from my iPad


End file.
